Blood Rose
by WiseGryffindor
Summary: Hermione dated Percy Weasley since the end of second year, that was until he turned out to be a total idiot. Percy broke up with her so she moved to Forks. Wil she find someone to help her?
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight**

 **I know that the timelines don't meet up Hermione is the same age as Bella**

 **Also Percy is in the same year as the twins**

 **And twilight takes place a year earlier**

 **This is my first FanFiction so any feedback would be appreciated**

 **Thank's go to** **harmonious** **for pointing out my mistakes in this chapter**

 **So I have rewritten it**

 **The war ended in Hermione's fifth year**

 **SIXTH YEAR NOVEMBER**

My day had been going horribly, I spilled my pumpkin juice all over Ron. After supper, I was reading in the Gryffindor common room waiting for Ron and Harry to finish their homework. At this point, Percy came running into the common room just as I gave Harry a sisterly kiss on the cheek. The next thing I know is that I am against the wall with Percy's hand around my neck.

"Why are you kissing him, you are my girlfriend!" Percy yelled.

"I wa" Hermione started before she was cut off by Ron.

"WHAT, YOU ARE DATING PERCY, AND YOU NEVER THOUGHT TO TELL HARRY OR ME?!" Ron shrieked.

"Well actually she did tell me, and she didn't tell you because of your reaction," Harry told Ron.

I started to see black spots and started to choke.

"You traitorous Mudblood bitch, you are cheating on me with Harry. We are over!" He bellowed, at that point, I passed out from lack of oxygen.

 **Harry's point of view**

Percy drops Hermione and runs from the common room. She lands with a loud thunk. I pick her up carefully and run to the infirmary with her in my arms being careful not to jostle her too much.

"What happened to her?" Madam Pomfrey asked looking worried. I told her what happened in the common room. She just stood there for a moment, not moving or saying anything then she sprang into action.

"Potter, please go find Percy and Professor McGonagall,"

she asked. "and please bring them to me, get Professor McGonagall first and explain everything."

 **Hermione's point of view**

My head is pounding, my throat hurts so much. I slowly opened my eyes. I opened my mouth to try to ask where I am but no sound came out.

"Hermione, I need to know your side of the story," said Madam Pomfrey gently. I nodded and looked around upon seeing Percy my eyes widened and I flinched.

"Hermione it's okay," a voice said from behind me. I looked behind me. It was Harry. I moved back so that I could be closer to him. I told them what happened. Percy got detention for a month as punishment.

My voice came back an hour after that and I was allowed to leave. I slowly walked into the common room.

"You are a traitor, a Mudblood, and a slut! I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN!" Ron said slowly. I collapsed into Harry's arms crying uncontrollably.

 **The next morning**

"I'll just go to the library instead of breakfast," I thought as I walked towards the library, not noticing that someone was following me. As soon as I got to the library I went straight to the back and found the books on Horcruxes that I was reading.

"Petrificus Totalus!" shouted someone from behind me. The spell hit the middle of my back and I fell face first onto the ground breaking my nose and knocking me out. When I woke up I was in the infirmary. Looking around I spotted Harry sitting on a chair next to the bed.

"What happened to me Harry," I asked softly. He looked at me with pity in his eyes.

"Malfoy carved Mudblood into your arm with a bewitched knife so that it would scar, no potion or spell can remove the scar," He said quietly. I turned my head to look at my arm. The scar was bright against my skin.

"I can't do this Harry. I just can't. I need to get out of the country," Hermione whispered.

"It's okay, I will help you" Harry promised.

It took two months for me to pass my NEWT's so that I could keep my magic.

That was sixth year, now I am moving to Forks.

 **Let me know if you like the story**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

 **Disclaimer I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight**

 **I know that the timeliness don't meet up Hermione is the same age as Bella**

 **Also Percy is in the same year as the twins**

 **And twilight takes place a year earlier**

 **This is my first FanFiction so any feedback would be appreciated**

 **I have rewritten the first chapter**

 **January 13 1996**

I dressed slowly putting on a black t-shirt, jeans, and a hoodie that I charmed to be red and gold. I always wear long sleeves to cover my scar. It looks just like it did when I got it.

I have to go to school today, Forks High School. It is a small school and I am coming in the middle of the year. I hope that nobody stares at me.

I looked at my clock and saw that it was 7:30, school started at 8:00. I walked out side of my house and turned around to look at it. It was small and had light blue walls and a green roof. I got in my car and drove to school.

The school parking lot was about half full. I parked next to a shiny black Volvo. I got out of my car and walked to the small building that had a sign that said office. I open the door and looked around there was a desk that said reception on it. I walked towards the desk.

"Excuse me, I am new," I said quietly.

"What is your name?" she asked politely.

"Hermione Granger," I responded confidently.

"Okay, here is your schedule," she said while handing me a schedule and a map.

"Thanks" I said politely, while walking out of the door.

I looked at my schedule and saw that my first class was english.

As I was walking towards my first class everyone was staring at me and whispering. "Great" I thought sarcastically. I walked into the classroom and sat at a desk in the front row of the class in the right corner. I dozed off waiting for the class to start

"Today we have a new student, Hermione Granger," he said while looking straight at me and everyone turned their head to look at me. "Can you please come up to the front of the class and tell us something about you?" he asked.

"No," I responded curtly.

"Come up here and tell us something about yourself, now" he commanded. I slowly got out of my desk and walked towards him.

"I won't talk about my past and nothing you can do will change that," I told the class barely keeping in control of my magic. I slowly walked back to my desk. "Breathe in , breathe out," I thought. The rest of the class was unproductive. At the end of the class I got the reading list from the teacher.

My next class was math before the class started I told the teacher that I didn't like talking about my past. She told me that it was okay. She started the class the same way that the other teacher did but she did not ask me to say something about myself. I was ahead of most of the class in math.

Next was lunch, I got my lunch from my locker and walked slowly to the cafeteria. I sat down at the table in the far left corner and grabbed the sandwich that I packed. Just as I took my first bite a boy walked up to me.

"Hello, my name is Mike Newton," Mike said politely.

"Hi, my name is Hermione Granger," I responded quietly. This made me very uncomfortable and nervous so I took another bite and turned away so that I didn't have to talk. Mike walked away looking sad and I felt a little sad that I made him sad.

Looking at my schedule I saw that I had biology next. "What is biology?" I thought worriedly. Just as I finished my sandwich the bell rang to get to class. Looking up I noticed some students leaving. So I got up and walked towards my next class. Outside the classroom there was a crowd of students. I saw a bronze haired boy staring at me, just then I felt someone in my mind. I quickly started using occlumency to block the attacker. I saw the bronze haired boy flinch the girl next to him worriedly asked him a question. Just then the teacher came.

"Chop! Chop!" he said loudly, while ushering everyone into the classroom.

"Okay students we have a new student today, Hermione Granger, you can sit right there," he said while pointing next to the bronze haired boy I saw in the hall. I slowly walked towards him, he was staring at me the entire time.

"Hi, my name is Edward Cullen" he said kindly.

 **Hey let me know if you like this story**

 **Comment and follow**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **Disclaimer I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight**

 **I know that the timelines don't meet up Hermione is the same age as Bella**

 **And twilight takes place a year earlier**

 **This is my first FanFiction so any feedback would be appreciated**

 **Please review and follow**

 **I will try to post at least once a week**

 **Suzululu4moe** **\- Harry didn't react because he was frozen from shock**

" _Hi, my name is Edward Cullen" he said kindly._

"Hermione Granger, pleased to meet you" I responded. The girl from the hallway was glaring at me her eyes boring right through me.

"Is she your girlfriend?" I asked boldly, while pointing to the girl from the hall.

"Sort've," he mumbled.

"Sort've," I echoed.

"She "broke up" with me," he said while making quotation marks with his hands.

"She told me that she broke up with me but she still hangs around me, her name is Bella" he whispered nervously.

"Okay class, let's start lab number 8, Edward help Hermione" the teacher said.

"What is biology?" I asked Edward nervously, Bella laughed cruelly at hearing that. I glared at her.

"Biology is the science of life and of living organisms, including their structure, function, growth, origin, evolution, and distribution and encompassing numerous fields such as botany, zoology, mycology, and microbiology." Edward said kindly.

"Thanks Edward" I said while writing.

 **Edward's Point Of View**

I was outside of the biology classroom "talking" to Bella. By talking I mean she was bitching and I was trying to ignore her. Just then I noticed the new girl.

"The Bronze haired boy was star-" I heard her think before I was forcefully pushed from her mind. I flinched in surprise.

"Edward are you okay" Bella asked.

"I am fine" I responded gruffly.

"No you're not, it's the new girl isn't it, she wasn't, was she?" Bella said while faking concern.

"That BITCH!" Bella yelled while starting to walk towards the girl I grabbed her arm stopping her. Just then Burns came and opened the classroom door.

"Chop! Chop" Burns said loudly, while ushering everyone into the classroom.

"Okay students we have a new student today, Hermione Granger, you can sit right there," he said while pointing next to me. I smirked when she started to walk towards me she had this look on her face that said don't stare at me.

"Hi, my name is Edward Cullen" I said kindly trying to put her at ease.

"Hermione Granger, pleased to meet you" Hermione responded. The Bella was glaring at Hermione her eyes piercing right through her.

"Is she your girlfriend?" she asked boldly, while pointing to the girl from the hall.

"Sort've," I mumbled embarrassed.

"Sort've," she echoed questioningly.

"She "broke up" with me," I said while making quotation marks with my hands.

"She told me that she broke up with me but she still hangs around me, her name is Bella," I whispered nervously so that Bella would not hear. She would kill me, and no, I am not joking.

"Okay class, let's start lab number 8, Edward help Hermione" Bruns said.

 **Sorry for the shorter than usual chapter**


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **Let me know how you like the story so far**

 **After Biology**

 **Hermione's Point Of View**

"What's your next class?" Edward asked noisily.

"Why are you being so nosey?" I questioned Edward.

"Because, Please tell me," Edward whinned.

"Fine, Gym," I grumbled as I started walking away.

"Me too!" Edward said excitedly.

"Brilliant" I said sarcastically. On the way to gym class we talked about my past which I slightly modified because he was a muggle.

"Oh No" I thought urgently when I saw the gym "I would have to change and then everyone would see my scar!" Luckily there was a free bathroom that I could change in.

In gym we played Co-ed basketball. I was on a team with Edward, Jasper (Edward's brother), Mike, and a kid named Nathan. Most of the girls had "injuries" so that they did not have to play. I was the point guard on my team, Nathan was shooting guard, Jasper was power forward, Mike was small forward, and Edward was center. We had one minute left in the game and we were losing 55-54. At the 30 second point the other team had the ball, they were passing it around trying to kill time I saw a pattern in their passes so I took a chance and dived for the ball, I caught it! I made a quick breakaway and went in for a layup. On my final step another basketball came flying at my head!

 **That is the end of the chapter**

 **So review**

 **This part of the story is very important**

 **Sorry for the short chapter**

 **I will post the next chapter tomorrow or later tonight**


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 **I know that the timelines don't meet up Hermione is the same age as Bella**

 **And twilight takes place a year earlier**

 **This is my first FanFiction so any feedback would be appreciated**

 **Please review and follow**

 **I will try to post at least once a week**

 _On my final step another basket ball came flying at my head!_

It hit me right in the middle of my face. My nose broke with a crunch. I fell and hit the ground with a thump. For about 15 seconds everyone was frozen in shock. I suspected that it was Bella but I didn't know. I very slowly turned my head to see who had the ball at me, I was right it was Bella. Bella had this smirk on her face that made me want to punch her right in the nose.  
"I didn't know that you could throw a basketball, and I thought at you were injured and that was why you were not playing, didn't you say that you hurt your wrist?" I stated boldly trying to annoy Bella. Bella started to walk towards me. Edward and Jasper rushed over to me telling me not to move. Then Edward glared at Bella. They gently picked me up and I whimpered.

"Sorry Hermione, I am so sorry," Edward whispered. Then I blacked out. The last thought that crossed my mind was that my team won because I made the shot in.

 **Edward's Point of View**

The other team was just passing around the ball to annoy us and to make it so that they would win. The next thing I knew was that Hermione was dashing down the court to make the layup we needed to win the game. Hermione had just jumped off the ground and released the ball when another ball hit her in the middle of the face with a loud crack. She fell to the ground with a loud thud. I froze in shock because of the blood. Hermione slowly turned her head towards Bella. Bella had this smirk on her face that made me extremely mad. For some reason I felt extremely protective of Hermione.  
"I didn't know that you could throw a basketball, and I thought at you were injured and that was why you were not playing, didn't you say that you hurt your wrist?" Hermione stated boldly trying to make Bella mad. Bella started to walk towards her. Jasper and I rushed over to Hermione and told her not to move. I could tell that Hermione's nose, was broken and possibly her arm and leg. Then I glared at Bella. We very gently picked Hermione up being careful not to move her arm and leg the best we could and she whimpered.

"Sorry Hermione, I am so sorry," I whispered. Then she blacked out. Mr. M told us to bring her to the nurse. Just as we left I heard Mr. M tell Bella to go to the principal's office. As we walked down the halls the other kids whispered and pointed.

 **Hermione's Point of View**

"Why do I always wake up in the hospital or the infirmary?" I asked myself angrily when I woke up and saw were I was. I looked to my right and there was Harry, who was talking to Edward and Jasper about what happened, on my right there was a doctor.

"Hey Harry," I said tiredly. He jumped slightly.

"Hey Hermione, why do we find ourselves in this situation again?" Harry asked slightly amused but very worried at the same time. I didn't answer him because he already knew why.

"Miss. Granger, my name is Dr. Cullen, may I ask how I can find your parents?" said the doctor.

"My parents are dead, I am living by myself," I mumbled sadly.

"How old are you?" Dr. Cullen asked.

"17" I responded flatly. Dr. Cullen wrote on his clipboard for a few minutes.

"Miss. Granger you have broken your right arm very badly, and may I ask how you got the scar on your right arm?" Dr. Cullen asked concerned. I flinched and looked at Harry, who noded.

"At my last school in scotland I was bullied and given this scar by them," I said as I started to cry.

"Hermione it's okay," Harry whispered.

"Who are you?" Dr. Cullen asked Harry.

"He is my brother in everything except blood," I ancensored for Harry.

 **Harry's Point of View**

Hermione and I left the Hospital at around four pm. I drove because Hermione can't.

"We should not heal my arm because then others might get suspicious and who know's if the Ministry of Magic actually took the trace off of me," Hermione said dully.

"So how was your day at school?" I asked.

"Why are you not at school?" Hermione asked avoiding my question.

"Professor Mcgonagall said that I could go and see how you were doing at your new school" I responded. We talked for awhile and I could she that she was tired so I told her to go to bed and that I would sleep on the couch and see her in the morning.

 **Please review**


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

 **I know that the timelines don't meet up Hermione is the same age as Bella**

 **And twilight takes place a year earlier**

 **This is my first FanFiction so any feedback would be appreciated**

 **Please review and follow**

 **Sorry it took a while to review I had some writer's block**

 **I will try to post at least once a week**

 **The Next Morning**

"Hermione, what are you planning?" Harry asked me suspiciously.

"A prank," I said casually.

"What kind of prank?" Harry asked.

"One with magic," I answered vaguely.

"You should ask the twins for something," Harry said helpfully.

"Thanks for the idea, Harry," I said while starting to write a note for the twins.

"I have to go I have school," Harry said.

"Okay be good," I said.

"Bye, be safe," Harry said as he port keyed away. I finished my letter for the twins and sent it to them with my owl (Inferno, because her feathers are red, yellow, and a little bit blue). Looking at the clock I saw that it was 7:00. Perfect I have 15 minutes before I have to go. I spent the 15 minutes perfecting Aguamenti the spell I was going to use for the prank. After my 15 minutes were up I walked outside and walked to school. The first period had just started when I was called down to the office with Edward and Jasper. I walked slowly down to the office. On the way down I met up with Edward and Jasper.

"How did you get to school? I thought that you could not drive because of your arm," Edward asked.

"I walked," I answered just as we got to the office. Edward knocked lightly on the door.

"Come in," a voice said from inside the room. Edward walked in first, I followed, and Jasper came in last closing the door behind him. Looking around the room I saw Bella sitting on a hard black chair in behind the Principal's desk with her dad standing behind her.

"Can one of you 3 tell me what happened in your gym class yesterday?" I principal asked.

"Well Hermione stole the ball from the other team and went to make a layup when another ball came flying towards her and hit her in the face, breaking her nose which started to gush blood," Edward said.

"I fell to the ground and landed on my arm which broke," I continued before Edward cut me off.

"Then Hermione had some strong words with Bella, then Jasper and I picked up Hermione and brought her to the nurse," Edward finished.

"Thank you, Edward, Hermione for telling your side of the story. Hermione were you bullying Bella?" the principal asked me.  
"No, the only time I talked or said anything to her was in the gym after she hurt me, if I was, which I was not, would that make it okay to throw a basketball at me?" I asked confidently.

"No I guess not, you 3 can go back to class," the principal said pointing to Edward, Jasper, and me.

"Do you want to have lunch with us?" Edward asked.

"Okay, see you at lunch," I said happily. We went toward our classrooms and went inside.

 **Lunch**

It was time to put my prank into action. I stood behind Bella in the line to get lunch. My plan was simple, stand behind Bella, and after she pays for her lunch spray her with water, making her drop her lunch and have to line up again. Bella did not noticed me standing behind her in line. My plan went off without a hitch. Bella was drenched in water with her lunch all over the floor. Edward and Jasper burst out laughing at the guilty look on my face when I got to their table.

"What I did not do anything?" I said faking confusion. They just laughed harder. When they finally gained control of themselves Edward introduced everyone to me.

"This is Alice Cullen she is Jasper's girlfriend and my sister," Edward said while pointing to a short pixie-like girl.

"This is Emmett Cullen my brother and Rosalie's boyfriend," Edward said while pointing to a strong, tall, handsome young man that acted like a child by trying to bit Edwards' finger.

"And this is Rosalie Whitlock Jasper's sister and Emmett's girlfriend," Edward finished while pointing to a girl who looked like a supermodel.

"We were all adopted by Esme and Carlisle," Jasper said. They were so happy together making my heart yearn for Ron and Harry.

"So Edward is this your new girlfriend?" Rosalie teased. Edward growled in response.

"Hi, my name is Hermione Granger," I mumbled timidly while looking down. A cold hand gently grabbed my face and made me look up. I could tell that it was Edward.

"Don't be shy" Edward whispered in my ear. I glared at him. Suddenly the bell rang making me jump. We walked towards our classes.

 **Thank you for reading**

 **Please review**


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

 **I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight**

 **Sorry for not updating for a while I have been trying to figure out where this story is going but now I know so I should be updating more often**

 **Now for the chapter**

 **Edwards Point Of View**

"Why are you so nervous about my family?" I asked Hermione quietly. She looked at her hands and then back at me. Her face betrayed her, she looked scared and nervous.

"There is something different about them and you but it is stronger with them politically Rosalie," She mumbled quietly. I involuntary growled. The smile that was normally on her face was gone replaced with anxiety and fear. She took a small step back and then turned around and ran to the girl's bathroom. Alice was just walking out with a smile on her face. Them her smile was replaced by a frown. Bella was also walking down the hall and she was smiling evilly. She stuck her foot out and Hermione didn't notice and tripped. Lucky Alice was there and caught her.

"Hermione, please tell me why you ran away from me?" I pleaded.

"You're a vampire," She whispered. No, No, No! How could she know? This is really bad! I stood there rooted to my spot. Then I made a split second decision.

"Hermione please let me explain, we only drink animal blood," I whispered.

"No, No, No," Hermione whispered. Her face turned pale and she started screaming. Then as soon as it started it stopped. The barriers surrounding Hermione's mind went down momentarily. I saw everything every dream every threat and every memory.

"I am so sorry, Hermione I did not know," I whispered. I picked her up very carefully and carried her to the office.

 **Thanks reading**

 **Please review**

 **Sorry it is so short**


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

 **Disclaimer I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight**

 **I messed up the first chapter**

 **Hermione, Harry, and Ron defeated Voldemort in their fifth year**

 **Hermione's Point of View**

"No no no no no no no no no," I whispered. I realized that I was still in Edwards' arms. I rolled out of his arms and started running. I ran out of the door and into the woods. I kept running on and on for over an hour until I ran into a group of boys. The boys were all over six feet tall and very strong. By ran into I mean that I ran right into one of the boys.

"Hi, my name is Seth. Are you okay?" Asked the boy I ran into, Seth.

"Yes. My name is Hermione," I mumbled.

 **Seth's Point of View**

As soon as I saw her running towards me I froze. My world shifted gravity was no longer holding me to the earth, it was her. She ran into me.

"Hi, my name is Seth. Are you okay?" I asked.

"Yes. My name is Hermione," my imprint, Hermione mumbled. Unconsciously my hand moved some hair that had fallen into her face.

"Hermione why were you running?" I asked.

"Edward Cullen," Hermione answered.

"What did he do to you? Did he hurt you?" I asked.

"He made me remember some memories that are not pleasant," Hermione whispered, before burying her head into my chest.

"Hermione I have something to tell you, you are my imprint, my everything," I said cautiously.

"That is not the weirdest thing I have ever heard," Hermione said surprised, "Care to explain why you think so?" I explained everything to her.

"I have something to tell you, I am a witch," Hermione said. I stood frozen.

"Are the Cullen's Vampire's?" Hermione asked.

"Yes," I responded.


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

 **Disclaimer I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight**

 **Hermione's Point Of View**

"Hermione, how did you break your arm?" Seth asked cautiously.

"Bella Swan did not like how I was hanging out with the Cullens so she threw a basketball at me causing me to fall on my arm," I responded, "and I can't heal it or it would be suspicious."

"BELLA did that to you?!" Seth exclaimed. Suddenly in Seth's place was a giant grey and brown wolf.

"Seth calm down," I said instinctively. The boy's surrounding me looked at me like I was crazy when I approached Seth. The wolf ran into the woods.

"Hi, my name is Jacob, this is Paul, and this is Collin," The tallest boy in the group, Jacob said. First he pointed to a boy who looked very strong with black hair and brown eyes. Second he pointed to a boy slightly smaller than the rest with Black hair and brown eyes.

"Will you come with us, Seth will meet us there," Jacob asked.

"Okay," I responded, following them. We soon reached a little wooden house. Seth was standing outside the door. He wrapped his arm around my waist. One by one we entered the house, it smelled like freshly baked muffins.

"Hey Jacob, Paul, Seth, and Collin, who is your friend Seth?" A kind looking lady with scars across her face asked.

"This is Hermione, my imprint," Seth answered.

"Hi, my name is Emily," Emily said to me. The boys started to grab muffins from a plate on the counter. Seth grabbed two and handed on to me.

"Thanks, Seth" I said, as Emily scolded the others telling them to share with their brothers.

"What does it mean that I am Seth's imprint?" I asked.

"Well it means that you are his everything, his world, he would die for you, he loves you," answered a man who had just entered the room.

"That is Sam, the pack leader," Seth whispered in my ear.


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

 **Disclaimer I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight**

Hermione moved closer to Seth then she already was, moving her head onto his shoulder. Seth wrapped his arms around her. Sam and Emily looked at each other and grinned. Just then another boy strong and tall just like to rest came running in. He looked at Hermione and Seth before saying, " What did I miss?"

"Seth imprinted," Emily told him.

"Hi, my name is Hermione," Hermione stated.  
"Hi, Hermione, my name is Quill," Quill said.

"How many members are there in your pack?" Hermione asked.

"Well there is me, Seth, Jacob, Quill, Collen, Paul, Embry, Leah, and Brady, so that is nine pack members," Sam replied.

"That is not that many pack members, how many of you does it take to take down a vampire?" Hermione questioned.

"Two but more is better," Paul replied.

"Are," Hermione corrected.

"What?" Paul asked.

"Two but more are better, not two but more is better," Hermione replied. Paul just laughed in response.

 **Thank you for reading**

 **I am completely stuck on this story I have no idea of what to do next**


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

 **Disclaimer I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight**

 **Updates will get more consistent after school ends**

"Seth, can we talk?" Hermione asked.

"Of course, Hermione," Seth responded instantly. Hermione led Seth outside.

"You know that they will still be able to hear us right?" Seth said. Hermione said some colorful things under her breath and pulled out her wand. Silently she cast a silencing spell.

"Seth I need to tell you about my past, I fought in a war, I am scarred," Hermione said.

"No you are not you are beautiful and intelligent," Seth said forcefully. As Hermione told Seth her story he wrapped his arms around her. They walked back to the house and just before they entered Hermione gave Seth a peck on the cheek. Seth grinned broadly at this. Hermione looked at her watch and swore.

"Bye Seth I need to go see Harry, see you tomorrow," Hermione said hurriedly while running out the door.

"Who is Harry?" Paul asked.

"One of her school friends," Seth said.

"Hermione you are late!" Harry scolded as Hermione apparated into her living room.

"Sorry got talking with some friends, and found my soul mate," Hermione said mumbling the last part.

"What was that?" Harry asked.

"I found my soul mate," Hermione said.

"He turns into a huge wolf," Hermione said after a minute, "There are ten in total,"

Harry's mouth dropped open, he kept trying and failing to close it. When he finally closed it he said, "Well you always had a knack for finding danger,"

"I don't find danger, danger finds me," Hermione responded. Harry nodded his head in agreement. The pair simultaneously looked at each other and grinned. Hermione headed up to her bed. Something felt off like someone was there. Hermione ramed open the door and cast pertificus totalus. It was Edward.

"Edward Cullen, what are you doing in my room?" Hermione asked bearly keeping her rage hidden.

"Um," Edward shuddered at a loss for words. Hermione tapped her foot impatiently. When he still said nothing Hermione's rage exploded. Things began to float and shatter.

"EDWARD CULLEN HOW DARE YOU ENTER MY HOUSE AND GO INTO MY ROOM,"

By that point, the spell Hermione cast on him had worn off.

"Incendio!" Hermione said. Edward quickly ran from the room. Hermione broke down and started crying uncontrollably. She stayed there for a while just thinking. Meanwhile, Edward ran home, he ran faster than ever before. When he got home Esme was waiting for him, Jasper and Alice at her side.

"Edward Cullen how dare you to enter that girl home! After she ran from you during school," Esme raged. Alice placed a calming hand on Esme's shoulder. Esme looked betrayed before she left she said one last thing,

"How could you act like that I raised you to be better than that," Alice and Jasper followed Esme from the room. Edward lowered his head in shame, as he silently vowed to fix things with Hermione on the next day

 **The Next Day**

Hermione got ready as normal and like always left at 7:45. Hermione walked slowly to school, drinking a smoothie. Today was a Mango Smoothie. Hermione walked into the school and all of a sudden Alice and Jasper were right in front of her. Hermione unwillingly flinched.

"Hermione, we don't agree with what Edward did," Alice said.

"Just so you know Edward is looking for you," Jasper said.

"Thanks, guys, want to have lunch together," Hermione asked.

"Shure," Alice said. As they walked away Hermione changed her shields to make it so that someone trying to see inside her mind would see nothing, like it did not exist. Normally it was static, but Edward could use that to track her. The day was fine until lunch when Edward asked if she would have lunch with him. Hermione turned around and ignored him. Hermione went and sat with Alice and Jasper.

"Alice, Jasper, if I could make something that would make it so Edward would not be able to read your mind, would you like that?" Hermione asked suddenly. After that, the day seemed to go by much quicker. After school, Hermione apparated straight to where Seth had said he would meet her. They were not supposed to meet for another hour so she pulled out some paper and started working on a way to make it so that Edward would not be able to read Alice, and Jaspers minds. Seth got there ten minutes early with the intention of surprising Hermione with a picnic. Hermione looked so beautiful with her hair flowing down her back and her eyes burrowed in concentration. Seth silently set up the picnic.

"Hermione," Seth whispered, Hermione jumped.

"What are you doing?" Seth asked curiously.

"Trying to make it so that Edward can't read Alice and Jaspers minds," Hermione responded still writing on her paper.

"Could you do something similar for the pack too?" Seth asked.

"Of course it would be exactly the same," Hermione responded. Seth gently grabbed Hermione's chin and moved her head up so she was looking him in the eye before saying, "Hermione I made a picnic," Hermione looked so happy.  
"No one has ever done anything like this for me before, thank you, Seth!" Hermione exclaimed, before kissing him on the lips.

 **Thanks for reading**


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

 **Disclaimer I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight**

 **3 Weeks later**

When Hermione met up with Seth after school she immediately knew something was wrong.

"What's wrong?" Hermione asked.

"We found a vampire, not one of the Cullens, one with red eyes and flaming red hair," Seth said, "She was looking for someone, she had a redshirt in her hand with a pink heart on it."

"Bella," Hermione whispered

"What?" Seth responded.

"Last week Bella was wearing the shirt you described," Hermione said.

"Last year something happened right, with Bella and Edward, she came home with a broken leg right?" Hermione asked Seth with a serious look on her face.

"Yes," Seth responded.

"I think last year a vampire found Bella but did not change her, but she still wants to, or for some reason, this vampire wants her dead, but no matter which it is she is in danger!" Hermione said starting to pace.

"Why do you care?" Seth asked.

"Because even if she hates me and I hate her I can still help her. As much as I hate her she doesn't deserve to die," Hermione said.

"That is why I love you, you will help others even if you hate them," Seth said lovingly. A couple hours later the couple found themselves in Forks.

"Hermione if you want we can go tell the Cullens, because after all this is their fault," Seth suggested.

"I will tell Alice at school tomorrow," Hermione said.

 **I know that this chapter is short**

 **The next one should hopefully be longer but it might not be out for two weeks or so because I have finals and QFL**


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

 **I am sorry for the long wait. I am trying to do too many things at a time. I am taking almost twice the classes I should be and I do many after-school activities.**

"Alice!" Hermione said with a smile. Alice just smiled that bright smile of hers and gave Hermione a hug.

"Alice I have something bad to tell you," Hermione started, Alice being Alice cut her off, "I know, I have been having visions of it for a couple of days."

"What happened in these visions?" Hermione asked.

"Bella gets her throat torn out by a vampire named Victoria," Alice replied.

"Who is Victoria?" Hermione asked as she started walking towards her first class which she shared with Alice.

"Let me explain during lunch, it's a long story," Alice replied as we walked into the classroom.

Alice was silent until we sat down. We sat at a table with Jasper away from the rest of the Cullens. Hermione waved her wand underneath the table casting a silent muffliato. Alice looked at Jasper, who gave her a reassuring nod before she began.

"It all started in 2004 on January 18th. This was the day that Edward met Bella, Isabella Swan. They met in Biology class like you met Edward. Skip ahead to March 13th. We were playing baseball a nearby field when 3 vampires joined us, James, Laurent, and Victoria. Now James was a tracker and he honed in on Bella. He would stop at nothing to catch her, to change her. Nothing. Because of this, we had to kill him. Little did we know that Victoria was his mate. Now she sees it as only fair that she kills Edwards' mate, Bella," Alice said, her finger tapping unnaturally fast on the table. Jasper grabbed her hand to stop the tapping.

"Well, then we have to do something!" Hermione exclaimed.

"But you hate Bella," Alice said looking confused. Jasper nodded in agreement to Alice's statement.

"I dislike her, I don't hate her, hate is reserved for killers and such," Hermione said as the bell rang. Hermione quickly walked off to the one class she hated, Biology. Luckily last week Edward and Bella made up, but Hermione still had to sit next to the Edward because Mr. Banner refused to let them change seats during the term. Hermione had gotten better at ignoring Edward. All she had to do was turn away and read her book. Today was different though, today Edward broke the cycle. The cycle of Hermione giving Edward the silent treatment. There were only a few reasons Hermione would talk to Edward, he stole her book, the school was on fire, there was a tornado, there was a flood or the most unlikely of the bunch, Voldemort returned.

Edward plucked Hermione's book right from her hand. Hermione glared up at Edward. She tried to grab the book from his hand. When that didn't work Hermione tried to accio the book to her using her wand, but Edwards grip was too strong.

"Edward Cullen give me back my book!" Hermione said her voice strained and her teeth gritted. Edward handed Hermione back her book.

"What? No, thanks, Edward?" Edward said sarcastically as Hermione turned away. With a frown, Hermione walked away. Hermione walked out of the school, not caring that she was missing gym class. She walked down the road towards La Push. Hermione knew that she could apparate, but she didn't want Seth to worry. Walking calmed her. Each step the same distance from the last. A rhythm, pattern, consistently. The repetition calmed her. Before long Hermione was surrounded by trees. As she got closer she sped up. Each step a tiny bit faster than the last. Turning away, Hermione frowned. How could he be so rude, after all, he is the one that took my book. After that Hermione placed a spell on her books that prevented others from taking them.

Hermione walked through the forest unconsciously looking for something. She could feel the need to keep going. She didn't know what she was looking for, just that she was looking for something. Then she realized, she was looking for Seth. Her mate. Her everything. Before she knew it she was running, with a destination in mind. Seth's school. Although Hermione had never been to his school, she found it rather easily.

Seth's school was rather interesting. It looked to have been built using a mixture of modern and traditional techniques. Hermione sat on an old wooden bench beside the school.

"Hi beautiful," a voice said cockily. Hermione ignored the voice. Then a hand grabbed her wrist. By then a parking lot was filled with kids. Slowly Hermione turned her head. Beside her sat someone very familiar. For a second Hermione saw Jacob, who appeared to be looking right at her. Hermione the felt the tug of apparition.


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapter 14**

"Where am I? Who is there?" Hermione whispered in a strong menacing voice. Then she felt it, the pain of every bone in her body being broken. Hermione bit her lip trying not to scream out in pain. Her blood felt like it was being boiled. As she was struggling against her bindings the pain increased. It was unbearable, but Hermione would never let her captures know their effect on her. Suddenly it stopped but only for a second.

"Why didn't you want me! Why did you pick him?" A familiar voice screamed enraged. "I loved you! Why did you pick my brother?"

"She's in pain, I can feel it!" Seth said his voiced pained. "We have to help her!"

"Who are you and where is Hermione? Her magical signature is all over here!" A boy with messy black hair and big round glasses said his voice betraying his worry.

"Who are you?" Sam growled his wolf sensing a possible danger to his pack.

"Harry Potter, best friend to Hermione Granger."

"You know Hermione? I'm Seth by the way."

"Hermione and I are best friends."

"I'm Hermione's boyfriend, but a red-haired boy kidnapped her!"

"Dammit, that bastard!"

"Is. Is that you?" Hermione whispered her voice shaking. "Ron?" The world went black.

 **Cliffhanger! And I don't have a word of the next chapter written**


End file.
